Yukatan's Big Adventure
by SephirothIsTehHawtness93
Summary: Well, here it is. My long awaited second tale, based on another of my favorite games: Persona 3. Enjoy! w


There exist once a schools club call SEeEs. In this groups there were several persons: you (not Yu LOL) the protag (AKA Mintano), dos mans known as Junpei and Aikihiko (Shinji dead, k?), y cuatro womens of Aegis (robogirl), Fuuka, Mitsuru, and our STAR Yukari. That all you need to know about.

The Beginning.

This were before the ends of teh game Persona 3 FES Portable. But not that far before cause Ikutsuki dead. Before him, he leave behind a secrets experiment project he work on after studying various shadow. It were in a secret compartmental of the labs. Today, it were our good pal Yukari's turn to clean these lab because everyone else already do it once this week. It were rough experience because her late dads die here. While she cleanin around, she stumble across a SECRET SWITCH. It say don't push. She say like hell. She push. A secret door off in the distances open wide. Yukatan head for the new secret places immediate.

Inside she see a desk upon which like such as lie the remnant of ikutsuki experiment 7. In addition to various file, there sit a single bottle of strangest pinks fluid. WARNIGN: DO NOT CONSUMATE. She read, but she doesn't heed the warnings because her nfavorite color pink. Slurp. She drink it up. She feel no different, so she decides to finish cleaning and go for a walks. Once outside, she blackout. Oh no.

The Indicent.

It feel like a long times go by but when the girls wake up fro her sleep she check her watch and realize it only a few hour. Like only two (2). But she realize something else as wells. SHE 3000 FEET TALL! Everything she wear seem to grow with her so that good and fortunate, but the rest of the cities looks like a miniature toy sets. Oh no…she say. This not the best of situations. Why does she say this? Who can say? It possible that she afraid she smash her friends to dust. It also equal possibility that she worry about the pervert mans below because she wear short skirt and everything reveal (this real life—no 3d modeled shadows to protect her innocence like in the game). No other reasons. Well, okay, it also bpossible that she always dream of such scenario happen before and now it come true—this a problem because she don't think she can control herself from destroying all. It little known fact to most (she tell me this herself), but Yukatan be into that kind of thing. You know, that dark sadistic kind of stuffs. Don't argue.

All of sudden, the phone of yukatna ring. It junpei. Yukatan say hey and junpei say. You saound real taller than normal. No you wachdh to much of the animes say the 3thousand000 foots yukari oh oay junpei sai. Junpei sa oh okay I go see new mvoie that come out. Yukari realize that she at port island station and say they close today she know cause she at the theatre current (but she lie cause she not want junpei to SEES here (lol) she know junpei that kind of mans [pervret mans]. Junpei say oh well I go to palona mall and play arcade and maid café. She hanggn up on junpei an get tex from mitanao: hey wna hagn out w/ me I nto busy but I totes understand if you ssay no :). Yukatan feel bad say noto him cause she real wante hang out with him so she tell him taht she not fell good so she in bed for day. Oh sorry about that, I don't want to make you leave dorm if you not feel good, sorry to hear :(.

Phew she say but she know that she need to make eascape. Tehn train come t o sattion and she say no. Who come out but akiko? Aikihiko comin off train so yuaktn weorry that he might see her. She start leave but she realize she huge so she would smahs everything. It to late akhiko see her an nothing she can do what happen next remain mysterious but no longer. Here it goes.

WAAAAAH! Aikihiko face blush deep red when he look up. "They're…they're… Pink." Yukari somehow hear this ant-size mans below and freak out! NOOOOOOO! She blush more than hims and start spazzing out. Unfortunate, while spazzing she manage to decimates several prominent building in the area and all are dead. "Yukari, what happen?" She don't hear him—she continue spazzing and accidently destroy the tren stations. Akihiko die. He gone. But sudden, Yukari realize something important (though she realize it earlier if you remember, because I forgot)—she always has dreamt of this sort of scenarios because Yukari dark like that. She realize she in control. Soon, the enormo girl forget all about the mans call Aikhiko and continue on her merry ways. One by two, the city get destruct. Mans, womens, all the folk out there—they no match.

Yukatan decide to embrace this new lives for all it worth and destroy the TV stations where Tanaka guy work. He don't work no more. But some pervy mans get wise to the situation. They decide to hang on Yukatan as a means of transpotation and it wonderful situation because they get to look at her panties (if I decide to do One Pieces crossover later, Brook don;t have to ask hium usualy questions LOL). She get wise though and shake them off. They die instant. Yukari laugh at their pathetic demise and decide it for the best to detroy the worlds. All of it.

Ken show up. Wow u are reals tall Yukari I impress! Thanks you yukari say. I try to avoid destroy you. Then Ken say see ken run. You should run with ken. SO the twos races eachother but Yuka-tan accidentle setp on Ken an finish him. She get sad cuz ken were nice to gigantuar yukatan but she continue lfie and get over it. She realize she need put end to this but not know how. Thens aegis show ups and say hello. Hi aegis say yuka tan. She ask why she sho bgis. She tell her her eyes malfuntionin and aegis say oh I gues I should get them fix. She continue walk but then look up when she notice it get real dark and come to conclusion that yukakari lie. Oh this what the panties look like aegis say. No say yukari! I sorry aegis say but it to late becus Yukari kick aegis and she fly away an explode. I sorry aegis, you was innocent until you look up then it all change.

Mistura drive by on motorcycles but accidental crash into rubble by Yukari foot. Yuka relief but worry. Certain mistura not look up giant mini skirt but she out cold no! Mitsuru soon wakka up. Yukari say her not to look up but Mitsuru ask WHY!? She not realize that she under yukari and yukari are giant but she soon figurre out when she turn on side an see foote. OH NOES YOU GIANT! That why I say not look up silly mitsure, please don't to so, I not want fight you! Thenz wat I do? Good points she say. I knows! I can crawl away! And thenx leave! Good Idea mitsuru I trust you not look up so do this plan! But it too late, misuru foget that she shouldn't look up an say oh no I so sorry I not want to but I now see all. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yukari real embaress now an she blush real harder than aikikiko ever hope to. I have no choice mitsure, I sorry, I must end u now an pick up the girls and gently throw.

Meanwhile…

Junpei Ioiri learn early ons in life that to trust the word of the Yukatan were never a good idea so he decide to go to movie anyway. He too stupid to notice the 3000 feet of hot womens standing before him so he proceed into the movie like nothing happen. I knew sh3e were lying he think as he enter him feature film: Man Bike Smash. This will be great.

Another meanwhile…

Yukari were real tired of standing all day. She aint sit down since she wake up giantess so she decide to find a place to rest. 'the movies look comfy. Surely no one important is there since I tell Stupei they closed." How wrong she were. She head over there and take a seat.

Back to the first meanwhile (the one with irrori)…

Man, this movie off the hook chain! Everyone tell Junpei to shut up, but he can hardly contain himself. It really were a good films. When the biggest grandest explosion of all happen, Junpei feel the thearte rumble. Woah, talk about surround sound! Yukari sit on theatre and all are dead. No more Stupei…

Later on…

Yukari finish her rest and decide to take a walk. Little do she no nearly all her friends are dead, killed by her. Well, she no most are gone. As she walk, she come across the love interest Mintao. …no! She horrified. The blue-hair mans look up and see everything. EVERYTHING. You looked! She exclaim. Yep, he reply. I saw them. They nice. Thanks, she reply. Glad you like. She return to her normal size and they go for a stroll in the park.

Final…

Fuuka. No one think about what happen to her, but here come the true story. It were now her day to clean. (A day has passed.) She find the secret lab, she see there a little potion left. Little do most peoples no, Fuuka's favorite color is also pink. End.


End file.
